


Are you Afraid?

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hospitals, M/M, Madness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La verità è che Jerome si annoia, si annoia mortalmente.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Afraid?

La verità è che Jerome si annoia, si annoia mortalmente.

Il giudice per fortuna è stato comprensivo, il povero orfano vessato dalla mamma che dopo tanti anni alla fine decide di ucciderla in un raptus di pazzia, e poi si fa aiutare dal padre non vedente a depistare le indagini, le storie patetiche piacciono così tanto ai giurati e la psicologa di Arkham è stata così gentile con lei, la dottoressa Quinzel lo capisce così bene e ha perorato così bene la sua causa che Jerome l’avrebbe volentieri baciata in tribunale.  
La pena resta ma oltre ad Arkham deve svolgere un lavoro socialmente utile. Se volevano che si rendesse utile dovevano rinchiuderlo e buttare via la chiava pensa Jerome, niente gli ha mai dato più soddisfazione che uccidere quella puttana di sua madre, che credano pure che l’abbia fatto in un raptus, ha pianificato tutto quello per mesi.

E ora si trova davanti alla porta di quel pazzo, quello che i dottori tengono perennemente sedato. Jerome non conosce la sua storia e nemmeno gli interessa ma Jonathan Crane gli sembra un tipo interessante si dice mentre apre la porta. Eccolo lì il bell’addormentato pensa prima di chiudere la porta e per precauzione abbassare le cortine, se vuole divertirsi non deve saperlo nessuno.

“ Ciao Jonathan, è sempre bello vederti “ si annuncia con un sorriso prima di sedersi accanto al letto, e subito il monitor comincia a impazzire. << Come vedi io sono tornato, torno sempre >> gli sussurra all’orecchio, non ha bisogno di uno schermo per sapere che il battito di Jonathan sta aumentando, c’è un motivo se i dottori lo tengono sedato: Jonathan Crane è in uno stato di paura perenne.  
L’altro lo guarda con occhi terrorizzati, come se di fronte a sé ci fosse il suo peggiore incubo e non un ragazzo dal fisico sottile che ha anche ucciso sua madre con un’ascia, o forse è quella la sua paura s’interroga Jerome. Vorrebbe capire la paura dell’altro, vorrebbe anche confrontarla con quello che c’è nella sua testa, per ora si limita a sfiorargli il braccio, movimenti lenti e delicati, per fargli sapere che è al sicuro. Che per il momento Jerome vuole divertirsi in un’altra maniera con lui quella notte, poi … al momento non se la sente di fare progetti a lungo termine.  
“ Hai paura di me Jonathan? “ chiede prima di far scivolare la mano lungo il corpo dell’altro, il battito aumenta e Jerome sorride divertito dalla reazione dell’altro. “ Hai paura del piccolo Jerome che vuole solo giocare? “ chiede nuovamente prima di intrufolare la mano sotto la vestaglia dell’altro, Jonathan è già duro pensa divertito, paura ed eccitazione sono un mix che lo inebria, qualsiasi cosa lo allontani dalla noia e dalla mediocrità lo divertono.  
Jerome muove lentamente la mano avanti e indietro sentendo l’erezione di Jonathan reagire, il corpo dell’altro reagisce ma Jonathan continua a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati dalla paura, e niente più di quella paura irrazionale eccita Jerome. Continua a muovere la mano, sempre più velocemente e nel sentire gli ansiti dell’altro non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere.

“ Hai paura di me, vero? Non devi, io … dicono che non sono pericoloso, lo dice anche la dottoressa Quinzel >> gli sussurra mentre il movimento della mano si fa sempre più veloce. L’altro lo fissa con occhi sbarrati, paura ed eccitazione si mischiano tra loro e questa volta Jerome ride, la stessa risata che è riuscito a tirare fuori quando Gordon ha scoperto la verità sulla morte di sua madre.  
Poi d’istinto allontana la mano e l’altro lo guarda confuso, un’emozione nuova pensa Jerome con un sorriso furbo, tutto quello sta diventando più divertente ogni secondo che passa. “ Sai Jonathan, tutti dicono che sia bravo con la bocca, non fanno altro che vantare le mie capacità orali, e tu? Hai paura? O vogliamo sperimentarlo di persona? “ domanda Jerome prima di abbassarsi e cominciare a stuzzicarlo con baci e lappate.

Non gli è mia piaciuto farlo, meglio ricevere ma bisogna pur fare di necessità virtù ed è sempre stato bravo in quello, anche grazie alla sua vita al circo. Quello che però lo eccita pensa nel sentire i pantaloni farsi più stretti è sentire Jonathan fremere, di paura o di godimento a Jerome poco importa.Jonathan muove freneticamente le mani e se non fosse impegnato Jerome si metterebbe a ridere, non sa cosa pensi l’altro oltre alla paura, di sicuro è eccitato e forse si sente colpevole perché sta permettendo ad un ragazzino di fargli un pompino e perché gli piace. Jerome continua a muoversi, prendendolo tutto, succhiando più forte che può, dei seccatori potrebbero arrivare da un momento all’altro e lui odia venire interrotto, quella troia di sua madre lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Jonathan Crane ansima un’ultima volta e poi viene e Jerome inghiotte, stando attento a non disperdere nemmeno una goccia, cercando di non ridere. Mentre si rialza nota lo sguardo di Jonathan, e non c’è più paura in quegli occhi.

“ Bastava così poco Jonathan? “ chiede divertito prima di passarsi la mano sulla bocca e ridere, ha veramente bisogno di una risata liberatoria.  
“ Vorrei veramente restare qui con te “ aggiunge, la sua erezione insoddisfatta avrà bisogno di attenzioni a breve. “ ma potrebbero farsi delle domande e non lo vogliamo vero? Non vuoi che sappiano, non vuoi che sappiano che permetti a un ragazzino di succhiarti il cazzo e che ti piace pure? Non hai paura di cosa penserebbero gli altri? “ sussurra prima di dare dolcemente un bacio sulla tempia di Jonathan e avvicinarsi alla porta dove ha lasciato l’attrezzatura.

“ Ci vediamo tra due giorni, fai il bravo Jonathan “ lo saluta Jerome prima di allontanarsi, quello è meglio non raccontarlo alla dottoressa Quinzel, sarà il loro piccolo, sporco, pauroso segreto si dice prima di scoppiare a ridere


End file.
